


i don’t want to look at the bigger picture (i want to look at you)

by lxttlw



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, but also v soft, felix is me, jisung is clumsy n cute, minho is a flirt, minsung uwu, past minchan - Freeform, seer!jeongin, witch!Jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxttlw/pseuds/lxttlw
Summary: "he's a witch, you know," a voice said beside him. it was a guy, definitely younger than minho. he was handsome."a witch." minho echoed, thoughtfully. he must've been decently drunk because he believed him immediately, but sober enough to do a double take. "wait, a witch?""yeah. i've heard about him a bit.""do you know his name?"the guy paused and looked up from his drink, and for the first time, he looked at minho. his eyes shone like a cat's in the dark, reflecting a green hue."han jisung."





	1. SNIPPET

**Author's Note:**

> this is a snippet for the full book which is coming in the future <3 I’m working on it rlly hard and it’s gonna be about 10K or more!! i hope u enjoy ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m working on the full book but here’s a portion!

minho wasn't particularly big on drinking. he just thought, spontaneously, that it was a good idea to give it a proper try and go out with his friend, hyunjin. 

he hadn't seen hyunjin in half an hour, after he sauntered off with a cute guy (during round three of flirting). minho found himself sighing, slumping further into his seat; a padded stool at the end of the bar. 

it was his safest option, not particularly wanting to talk to anyone in that moment in time. he'd rather sit back and watch — and there sure was a lot to look at.  
like any club, neon signs and lights decorated the walls, strange sayings and obscure objects. behind the chipped oak bar there were numerous glass cases, filled with assortments of alcohol and drinks. a few dispensers with the usual coke and lemonde sat on the counter top, and minho stared longingly at an empty glass a few metres away. he suddenly wished he'd asked chan to come, too. chan would never abandon him like this. not unless he was drunk out of his mind. 

sharp movement caught minho's eye, and he scooted in his seat to admire the dance floor. it was black marble, with specks of silver glitter that shone under the rapidly moving lights. some squares lit up all colours of the rainbow, covered by clumsy feet.  
speaking of clumsy feet, there were a lot of drunk people dancing, as expected. they swayed and tumbled around the room, clutching each other and laughing. it was almost cute, to watch people look so happy. it felt blissful, for a moment. 

yet these people weren't who caught his eye. minho was looking at a certain guy — possibly younger than himself — who danced gently amongst the crowd. he was pretty, very clearly. he had huge, round eyes and little heart-shaped lips, and soft-looking cheeks when he smiled. his thick hair was blonde, the very roots growing in dark, almost reaching the collar of his shirt and draped over one eye as it was styled loosely. the ends curled at his neck, as if it was in need of a cut. minho noticed him because he moved so freely. he held a different aura. 

his legs were long and slender, mostly concealed by black jeans with littered rips over his thighs and knees. he wore a baby pink shirt tucked into the jeans, and black boots with kitten heels. on top of the shirt, he wore a checkered bomber jacket that hung off his shoulders loosely, his collar bones on display. his makeup was soft and glittery, dark eyeshadow fading into a soft peach, and his pink lips glistened under the neon lights. 

minho swallowed the beer in his mouth and tried not to stare. he was blatantly failing. 

"he's a witch, you know," a voice said beside him. it was a guy, definitely younger than minho. he was handsome.  
"a witch." minho echoed, thoughtfully. he must've been decently drunk because he believed him immediately, but sober enough to do a double take. "wait, a witch?"  
"yeah. i've heard about him a bit."  
"do you know his name?"

the guy paused and looked up from his drink, and for the first time, he looked at minho. his eyes shone like a cat's in the dark, reflecting a green hue.  
"han jisung." 

minho looked to the boy he'd been fawning over seconds before. han jisung was now looking back at him, his eyes equally as green as the eyes of the person at minho's side. the person who had mysteriously disappeared. 

a shiver, cold and uncomfortable, trickled down his spine. 

—————

hours later, minho stumbled up to a car and climbed inside, swiping at the alcohol that cling to the corner of his lips. he'd downed a good four drinks, hiding his (irrational) exuberance at the idea of kissing a witch. the strange punctures to his neck didn't even scar. he even had a bruise, red and sore, blossoming on his jaw.  
nothing had gone as planned.


	2. 1 : mortal flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minho goes to a nightclub to drink with his best friend, hyunjin, who quickly disappears into the night.  
> in a spiral of events, minho meets jisung, a witch. he also meets many other strange people.. and maybe, he catches feelings. 
> 
> but everything takes time. everything has a limit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! this is my first big fic that i’m taking serious, so please be patient with updates.   
> — later note: i have many ideas for books that i’m currently writing, as well as this one. the next chapter will come out once im far enough ahead with my writing that i can update and write without having to rush to update. i’m sorry for anyone liking this plot but seeing this sort of abandoned :( i will get around to it!
> 
> anyways, here’s the first chapter!! <3

minho wasn't particularly big on drinking. he just thought, spontaneously, that it was a good idea to give it a proper try and go out with his friend, hyunjin. 

 

he hadn't seen hyunjin in half an hour, after he sauntered off with a cute guy minho didn't even get to see (during round three of flirting, according to him). minho found himself sighing, slumping further into his seat; a padded stool at the end of the bar. 

 

it was his safest option, not particularly wanting to talk to anyone in that moment in time. he'd rather sit back and watch — and there sure was a lot to look at.  
like any club, neon signs and lights decorated the walls, strange sayings and obscure objects. behind the chipped oak bar there were numerous glass cases, filled with assortments of alcohol and drinks. a few dispensers with the usual coke and lemonde sat on the counter top, and minho stared longingly at an empty glass a few metres away. he suddenly wished he'd asked chan to come, too. chan would never abandon him like this. not unless he was drunk out of his mind. 

 

sharp movement caught minho's eye, and he scooted in his seat to admire the dance floor. it was black marble, with specks of silver glitter that shone under the rapidly moving lights. some squares lit up all colours of the rainbow, covered by clumsy feet.  
speaking of clumsy feet, there were a lot of drunk people dancing, as expected. they swayed and tumbled around the room, clutching each other and laughing. it was almost cute, to watch people look so happy. it felt blissful, for a moment. 

 

yet these people weren't who caught his eye. minho was looking at a certain guy — possibly younger than himself — who danced gently amongst the crowd. he was pretty, very clearly. he had huge, round eyes and little heart-shaped lips, and soft-looking cheeks when he smiled. his thick hair was blonde, the very roots growing in dark, almost reaching the collar of his shirt and draped over one eye as it was styled loosely. the ends curled at his neck, as if it was in need of a cut. minho noticed him because he moved so freely. he held a different aura. 

 

his legs were long and slender, mostly concealed by black jeans with littered rips over his thighs and knees. he wore a baby pink shirt tucked into the jeans, and black boots with kitten heels. on top of the shirt, he wore a checkered bomber jacket that hung off his shoulders loosely, his collar bones on display. his makeup was soft and glittery, dark eyeshadow fading into a soft peach, and his pink lips glistened under the neon lights. 

 

minho swallowed the beer in his mouth and tried not to stare. he was blatantly failing. 

 

"he's a witch, you know," a voice said beside him. it was a guy, definitely younger than minho. he was handsome.  
"a witch." minho echoed, thoughtfully. he must've been decently drunk because he believed him immediately, but sober enough to do a double take. "wait, a witch?"  
"yeah. i've heard about him a bit."  
"do you know his name?"

 

the guy paused and looked up from his drink, and for the first time, he looked at minho. his eyes shone like a cat's in the dark, reflecting a green hue.  
"han jisung." 

 

minho looked to the boy he'd been fawning over seconds before. han jisung was now looking back at him, his eyes equally as green as the eyes of the person at minho's side. the person who had mysteriously disappeared. 

 

a shiver, cold and uncomfortable, trickled down his spine. 

 

hours later minho stumbled up to a car and climbed inside, swiping at the alcohol that cling to the corner of his lips. he'd downed a good four drinks, hiding his (irrational) exuberance at the idea of kissing a witch. the strange punctures to his neck didn't even scar. he even had a bruise, red and sore, blossoming on his jaw.  
nothing had gone as planned. 

 

when minho met the eyes of the pretty witch, he was sure the bartender had put something in his drink that wasn't just strong beer. he turned to the guy he'd just been talking to, with the same glowy eyes. maybe he'd seen something. maybe he'd done it.  
"hey, did you by any chance- fuck."  
the guy was gone. meaning it was probably him.  
minho took a large swing of his beer. so now he had to talk to the witch. 

 

minho pushed off his stool, narrowly missing stubbing his toe on the step leading to the dance floor. the witch was still within sight, his back to the elder. a very, very nice back, minho thought. the witch took someone's hand and spun, giggling softly as he did so. minho would die to hear how it sounded, underneath the thumping bass of some trashy club music. 

 

it was when the song changed, transitioning to sunmi's gashina, that minho realised how close he was to han jisung. he was within reach, so the black haired boy reached out, a ghost of a touch on the boy's shoulder. he felt a little electric shock slither through him. like static.  
minho felt like he couldn't breath, being jostled relentlessly by strangers.  
the chorus dropped in the song.

 

jisung turned to him, the smile dying on his face. it was replaced by confusion, and a bit of distaste from being interrupted. had he felt it too? the magic?  
maybe he had, but when he turned to minho, he looked surprised. "you again?" he mumbled over the music.  
minho wasn't sure how he heard, sunmi blasting just a few feet away out of speakers bigger than minho's head. it was like jisung was speaking in an empty room, the words echoing a little.  
at these two things, it was minho's turn to look confused. "what do you mean again?" 

 

jisung raised his eyebrows. his cheeks looked impossibly squishy. "you were watching me for like, five whole minutes man. i felt it."  
minho scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. "sorry."  
"it's alright, but then i saw you talking to fucking jeongin. he's a little rat, whatever he said. it's not true."  
the curse word passed jisung's (pretty) lips so easily, it shocked minho a little. he didn't expect it.  
"he said you were a witch." minho blurted. 

 

jisung gaped at him, then grit his teeth. "and do you believe him?"  
stumped, minho shrugged. "maybe? i mean, your eyes.. they looked kind of green for a second."  
up close, the boy's eyes were even bigger, but definitely a deep brown. there wasn't a speck of green.  
"y-you saw my eyes? how?" jisung snapped, his voice rising in pitch. "what about jeongin's?" before minho could answer, jisung dragged him off the dance floor, rushing into the bathroom. the door flung open before jisung even touched it.  
what the fuck?

 

jisung checked each stall, eyeing the door before he turned to minho, looking strangely serious. it was cute.  
"so?"  
minho blinked. "so what?" is he gonna ask me to kiss him? oh my god, is he-?  
"are you going to answer my questions?"  
minho deflated, pulling his sleeves over his hands. "okay." 

 

the bathroom was much colder than the club from lack of movement and bodies, the autumn night bringing a crisp wind. it didn't help that the window was wide open either.  
"basically this dude came up to me and noticed i was, i guess, watching at you, right?"  
jisung looked unimpressed.  
"and he said you were a witch. and called han jisung." minho realised, he didn't know if jisung was his name. and the witch didn't know his name, or so he thought.  
"yeah, that's my name.. and you're lee minho."  
"uh- yeah. how did you know?"  
jisung shrugged. "i just do, sometimes." 

 

"yeah, right, um. so, after that his eyes went all reflective, like a cat's. i had this weird feeling so i looked over to you again, and you were already looking at me. with green eyes." minho fiddled with the hem of his shirt, refusing to look at jisung as he recounted the experience.  
the latter looked angry, his face heating up and going pink. "i'm going to skin him alive! that.. that skunk!"  
minho smiled nervously. "you're not gonna like, poison me or something right? i kind of want to get home alive..." it was probably past 1am, the time he told woojin he'd be back. 

 

jisung's frown started to fall, looking up at minho. minho looked back at him, hopeful. the younger began to giggle, looking so small, his huge jacket spilling over his shoulders.  
"i won't hurt you, man. i just.. you can't tell anyone. or i will find you." even with a smile still painting his face, he still managed to threaten someone.  
minho grinned. "okay. i can do that." 

 

someone pawed the bathroom door open, mid-make-out, consequently shoving jisung into minho. the taller of the pair settled on the sink counter, the other prying his thighs apart to stand closer as they continued to kiss.  
jisung launched himself out of minho's arms and yelled. "ew! felix, what the fuck!"  
the one on the sink pulled away, squinting at jisung. his face was covered in freckles, like stars. "oh shit, sungie.. uh. it's not what it looks like?"  
the other guy looked bitter, stepping away. he looked between minho and jisung. "are we interrupting, or are you interrupting us?" 

 

jisung sighed. "typical werewolf. no, you're not 'interrupting' shit, changbin. and felix, we've got an hour, no later or i'm teleporting your ass home."  
felix groaned, "you're not my dad!"  
jisung waved his hand dismissively, and with the other he weaved his fingers into minho's. they left the bathroom, heading towards the bar where everything had started. 

 

minho was silent, literally stunned. he didn't have enough energy to even question anything he just saw. he was sobering up, and just wanted to go home. but jisung wasn't done.  
"i'm going to find jeongin. i know he's still here, just- stay here. have a drink. it's on me." he stuffed some money into minho's hand and skipped away. it was the least he could do.  
minho was traumatised. 

 

three beers later, minho finally felt warm and fuzzy, and had enough confidence to turn to the girl next to him. she raised her eyebrows at him, but didn't say anything.  
"hey."  
"hi."  
"i'm minho. and you are?"  
the girl, probably the same age as minho, gave him a tight smile. her lips were a tinted red. "i'm heejin."  
"you know, i've had the craziest night." he raised his fourth beer to his lips, almost missing his mouth. it was a little warm, and he could feel it trickle down his throat. heejin's eyes followed the trail, once a pretty brown, slowly turning red.  
"oh, i get you." she grinned, and she bared her fangs. they glistened in the light; her lips were blood red.  
"oh fuck. not again. what is this club anyw.." he trailed off as she slid off the chair, stalking towards him.  
"sorry, minho." she punched him square in the jaw, in the soft spot where his jaw met his neck, pulled him towards the fire exit while he was still disoriented and pressed him against the wall. in seconds, she latched onto his neck. 

 

minho gaped, silently clawing at her dress, when he spotted jisung. he was dragging someone along, ranting.  
"-mate and like, attacked him. before i even knew he existed, you're actually happy about.. minho!" jisung screeched, stopping still.  
"he's straight?" jeongin frowned, also spotting minho. 

 

oh god. they thought thought she was kissing him. "hel- help!" he stuttered, waving his arms weakly.  
jisung held his hand out, a warm green glow spreading across his palm and prying heejin off of him instantly. she cupped her hand over her mouth as it dripped blood and stumbled away in the opposite direction.  
"fucking leech!" jisung yelled after her. she just held up her middle finger, stomping away in her heels. "i hate desperate vampires, oh my god." 

 

minho slid down the wall, pressing his palm to his neck and holding back a cry. jisung noticed immediately and kneeled beside him, his hand going over minho's and whispering something softly. the pain faded from his neck, and the two punctures faded slowly. jisung yelped, eyes wide, holding his own neck. the wound was now on his body, like the whole incident had happened to him. 

 

"wh-why did you do that?" minho stuttered, gently reaching out to cradle the younger's face in his hands, leaving bloody fingerprints on his soft skin.  
jisung ignored him, leaning into the touch. "i'm sorry i left you. it was stupid.. you got hurt," he whispered.  
"it's fine, you came back," minho stroked jisung's neck, making him almost purr with delight. 

 

jeongin watched, guiltily. "i shouldn't have run off. or exposed you, hyung. i'm sorry." he was much cuter than minho remembered. it might've been the fact that he was drowsy and had lost like, a pint of blood to a vampire, though.  
"everyone is forgiven. just let me go home." he wobbled up onto his feet. jisung couldn't conceal his smile, grabbing minho's arm and clinging onto it. "i've got a taxi ready. let's go." 

 

———

 

the next morning minho woke up with his head throbbing, like someone was knocking on his skull trying to get in. it didn't help that something was tickling his neck.  
minho searched for his hands and then made them search for the fluffy thing, resting on something warm and what felt like hair. he pet the heap gently, and it purred. 

 

this prompted minho to open his eyes. a small black cat with giant, green eyes stared at him, pawing against his throat. its eyes sent minho back, and he relived the previous night in eight awkward seconds, staring into a cat's alert eyes. 

 

"fuck, what the fuck," minho scrambled out of the bed, staring at the room and the blankets and the door and- this wasn't his room. it was small and clustered, too many things in one place. the cat choked out a meow when minho accidentally shoved it aside, clinging to the mattress with its claws. but it wasn't one of minho's main concerns - though he did adore cats - he didn't know where he was. 

 

he'd blacked out in the car. a car with a werewolf as a driver.. who growled when jisung laughed at him.. and.. jisung was a witch. and his friend was an angel. an actual angel. and jisung was like, actually a witch. who took his wound from a vampire. 

 

"what the fuck?" minho cradled his head, confused. it was a lot to process when you were hungover, or even sober. or just anytime.  
the cat's ears perked up, and it stared out into the hallway. minho followed its green gaze to another set of green eyes, just a little larger.  
"are you okay?" jisung ventured, head peaking around the door frame. his hair was a mop of blond on his forehead, all mussed up and down. 

 

"uhh.. umm..." minho looked a little wounded. "i'm really confused."  
jisung grinned, rubbing his eyes and probing at his fuzzy hair. "i know, right? but i'm kind of excited. i've never revealed this stuff to a human who didn't already know about our existence— supernaturals, i mean. like witches and werewolves and vampires.. and angels and demons.. you know, the normal stuff."  
minho gaped. "normal?"  
for a few seconds jisung looked almost constipated. "we're not it, you know? there's so many more species, we're like insects. kinda. i mean, not gross and crawly— eh, maybe. but mostly not. what i mean is there's lots of different supernaturals. not just the basic storybook ones you usually hear about."

 

minho floundered, a multitude of expressions passing over his face before he settled on a i'm-trying-to-understand smile, verging on cringing. "yeah, i guess i understand. it's just, i thought this all belonged in books. it's a bit scary to suddenly know it's all real and you've never realised. like, how many supernaturals have i hooked up with?"  
jisung's cheeks went pink at the joke. "ha, yeah. not exactly my first thought but — well, maybe you were under a charm for some of them. it's not uncommon that people make themselves more desirable.. or something."  
minho rolled his shoulders back, now relaxing as he wasn't the one uncomfortable. jisung seemed to be quite meek in the day, compared to his blitheness at night. he was in his element in the dark. "i see, that's quite cool. i guess humans have to try harder because we don't have anything that's special."  
jisung grinned, sheepishly, and retreated back to the darkness of the hall. "don't say that, humans have plenty of redeeming qualities." 

 

with weak knees and a thumping headache, minho rose from the bed, and stepped closer to jisung who was hidden in the hallway. "like what?"  
jisung shrugged smoothly, stepping into the light of the guest room. he wore a oversized, baby blue shirt that came to rest over his upper thighs, just about covering the pair of black basketball shorts underneath. the shorts gave way to lean, smooth legs, even more enticing in the flesh compared to his black skinny jeans the night before. little bruises littered his skin, and minho thought about kissing them all away.  
thoughts clouded over jisung's reply, and his crude gaze lingered long enough for the younger to notice. "oh my god — i probably look so gross." he darted back into the hallway, only his face from the nose upwards visible. "sorry. my room is really hot."  
minho's gaze snapped back up, almost shamelessly. he'd probably screech about it later, but in the moment he was just smitten with han jisung. "there's never too much leg," he said without thinking.  
jisung couldn't help but laugh, his doe eyes crinkling softly. the noise was like unbelievably cute. "oh, there definitely is."

 

after the pair had gotten changed in their respected rooms, they met again in the kitchen, which was small and cluttered. every counter top had something occupying it, and the little, round island had a boxy television on the edge, wires running across the floor behind it. it was seriously unconventional.  
"how do you find anything in here?" minho thought aloud, only to realise the rudeness of his words with a jolt. "god, i'm sorry. i didn't mean it like that. it's nice! there's just so many things—"  
jisung grinned, "you're right though. it's my own house and i don't find anything easily. i really need to clean." he said so in such a way that minho knew it was never going to happen. 

 

minho approached the tv, picking up the remote and switching it on. loud, scratchy static immediately filled the room, and jisung's head snapped towards him. "oh! it was you," he gasped, pattering over and turning the tv off again.  
minho blinked. "does it not work?"  
"yeah.. it's a bit broken i guess. i don't really use it for watching things."  
jisung turned to look up, into minho's eyes. they were brimmed with secrets and knowledge. lies, even. but also truth. the unspeakable, whole truth that everyone feared, that everyone ran from. it was as if jisung had already accepted his truth, or knew of it. minho respected that, and yearned it. 

 

before minho knew it they were inches apart, jisung's gentle breath fanning his skin, warm and minty. his hand came to rest on the younger's waist, who in turn brought his hand up to skim the soft hairs on minho's nape, ghosting over him. a shiver passed over him, much more pleasant than the one he experienced when they first saw eachother. it was fresh, and thrilling.  
"what do you use it for?" minho breathed, afraid of disrupting the atmosphere. breaking it.  
"use what for?" jisung replied, equally as quiet. his eyes were nervously darting over the elder's face.  
"the tv."  
jisung smiled, making minho smile too. "that's a weird question."  
"what's weird is why you can't answer the question."  
"touché," his hand finally came to rest on minho's skin, though lightly. "i use it for searching spells. when i want to know something."  
"where can you search?"  
"anywhere. anywhere that exists."  
"and what about places that don't exist?" 

 

jisung raised his eyes to meet minho's, steady and honest. "if no one knows about them, then do they really exist? or are they existing when we know they are?"  
"of course they exist. they just haven't been discovered."  
"some things belong in our dreams," he said this in a wispy, strange voice. minho frowned.  
"things that don't exist yet?"  
"yes."  
"i'd like to think that's chosen by fate. or just someone who knows what they want." minho's grip on jisung tightened, slightly.  
jisung's eyes glimmered, a little surprised. "y-you think so?"  
"i would say i know it, but i don't. but i believe it," he drew closer. "i'm sure." 

 

"well, well, well! what's going on here?" a deep, enchanting voice asked, like a slap to the face. jisung flung out of minho's hands like a fish, and minho flinched and felt fire at his nape, where the younger once touched him.  
the person had spoken in english, thickly yet perfectly accented. minho couldn't decipher where he was from.  
"felix!" jisung's face glowed a pretty pink, though his expression was that of a fierce squirrel. "i told you to wear slippers or something. you walk way too quietly, it's actually scary."  
felix shrugged, looking beyond tired. he wore a matching set of striped pajamas, and fuzzy socks on his feet. "i just wanted a drink, i didn't expect to walk into a.." he trailed off. "what is this?"  
"i was just talking to minho."  
"about the universe and life and witchy shit? what's next, you kiss?" his lips stretched into a smirk, and his eyebrows wriggled on his forehead.

 

"you fuckin-!" jisung sprung across the kitchen, felix meeting him halfway as they cat-fought, smiling the entire time. "where's changbin, huh? did he run after he smelt your morning breath?"  
felix shrieked, "where's your wand? on platform nine and three quarters?"  
"i don't have a fucking wand you rat!" jisung cracked his knuckles, "and i'm not a wizard!"  
and suddenly jisung was on felix's back, and minho was slipping out the room and into the guest room again.  
he felt strange, like he was interrupting, watching something so pure (minus the violence and cursing) and domestic. they were obviously so close and loved each other, and it was almost as painful to stand and watch as that awkward experience, when your friend argues with their parents while you're at their house. he was too out of place. 

 

minho picked up his things, at least what he could find and wrestle into his backpack, which he wasn't sure how got to jisung's place. he hadn't brought it to the night club.  
while he was at it and the pair in the kitchen were still speaking rather loudly, minho fixed the bed covers, texted hyunjin his current location and decided to explore the rest of the apartment. he treaded carefully down the hallway, bordered by several doors.  
minho peaked into the first, met with the strong scent of herbs and sawdust, with a sort of humidity to the air. noticing a light to his right, he flicked the switch and blinked, rather surprised at what he'd found. it was a small cupboard, yet covered in shelves. each shelf had dozens of jars and glasses and tins, even little plastic pots of plants and cylinders with brightly coloured liquid inside. minho guessed this was a room for jisung's witchy-stuff, where he kept his equipment and all that, and it felt like something he didn't show often, so minho turned off the light and closed the door again.

 

almost directly opposite the witchy-room there was another door, this one decorated. a strip of laminated paper with english writing reading 'felix's room' was slapped across the centre panel, covered with cartoon stickers and franchises. minho itched with curiosity. he had only met felix thrice, once mid-makeout, once in a car and finally, jabbing at jisung in the kitchen. this meant he knew absolutely nothing about the guy, other than he had carrot-like hair, a devilishly deep voice for an angel and the sweetest freckles minho had ever seen.  
without any really thought, minho opened the door in one easy sweep, and was met with the scent of vanilla, soap and.. something distinctly dog. the first two smells were easily explained, white candles littered around the room on pristine drawers and shelves. felix also had an en suite, the bathroom door opened just a slit, soap sifting through the air. 

 

the dog, though. that was harder to explain. felix's room was rather bright, a lot of whites and blues and abstract oranges, but his bed quilt was almost black, disrupting the pallet. minho took a hesitant step further into the room, squinting at the bed. it was moving, ever so slightly. rhythmic, like breathing.  
the movement grew, and a body turned beneath the covers, making minho jump back in surprise. there was a (very much living) man in the bed, deeply asleep. minho quickly identified him as changbin, the werewolf with his tipsy growling the night before, and oddly enticing scent. it was something you could never get used to, a little dark but not too harsh like cologne. 

 

minho was obviously put-off by the sleeping man's presence, stepping back into the hallway and shutting the door.  
there was one left, this one with the words 'jisung's room' in scribble on the front, with lots of pretty hearts and hand-drawn figures, puppies and kittens. it was endearing, in a childish, cute sort of way. minho wasn't so sure he wanted to open the door, but he couldn't not.  
the door squeaked in protest as minho drew it open, peering inside. immediately, he was drawn to numerous red objects in the room, standing out against the unchanged white of the rest. his furniture and round, fuzzy rugs were all red, and his bedding was all piled up in the middle of his bed, also red, like he'd slept in the centre of it. curled up like a little hamster. 

 

minho felt his heart thump a little harder in his chest, and he couldn't ignore it, the guilt. he was trespassing, and jisung would probably think he was creepy, so he rushed to close the door, padding softly down the hallway again.  
he wasn't too sure how long he'd been, but the noise in the kitchen was almost silent other than a few comments or responses. minho hiked his bag a little higher on his shoulders, and appeared at the doorframe of the kitchen.  
"hey," he ventured, when neither of them noticed him. he was too quiet, maybe it wasn't just felix's unnaturally silent steps.  
felix looked up first, and gave him an easy grin. "hey minho."  
jisung was eagerly chewing his cereal, cheeks full. minho almost couldn't resist cooing. he simply nodded in greeting instead of attempting to speak a reply.  
"umm," minho changed his footing on the kitchen tiles. "i was thinking of heading off. i've already slept here and, you know, you both did a lot for me last night. it's about time i leave." 

 

jisung's brow creased, crestfallen, and he swallowed his cereal. "are you sure?" he asked. "we'd both like you to stay longer."  
felix snorted softly, but didn't disagree.  
"i'll come back soon, if that's what you want," minho tried to find some middle ground. "i just need to do some things at home."  
the younger nodded quickly, "yeah, that's good. that's fine." he stood, and tugged on his jacket that was around the back of the chair. "where do you live?"  
minho blinked in surprise. "it's too far to walk, i think. and my friend is going to pick me up." hyunjin would pounce at the chance to hear about his night, and to screech about his own, most likely. he never got super drunk and was crazily unfazed by hangovers. perfect bitch.  
jisung's jacket slipped down one shoulder, a little too big on his tiny frame. "oh, okay." he looked at the floor for a second, then back at minho. "i'll walk you to the door."

 

minho tore thought from thought as they reached the door, trying to find something to say before they parted, but the younger beat him to it.  
"i hope you come back soon," jisung said, and smiled nervously.  
minho returned the smile, "me too. we should hang out."  
"maybe not at a club," the blond added, and giggled. so sweet and kind, it reminded minho of how mortal he was. how this moment would never be the same as the next, that when a chance was lost it could never be recaptured. he vowed that, if he sparked the flame that was han jisung, he would do anything to keep that candle burning.  
"yeah," minho agreed. gently. "maybe."

 

————

 

hyunjin was grinning, a crazy, full-blown grin. the one that made his eyes dazzle and minho expect a little cartoon sparkle to dance across his teeth. "sooo," he drew the letter out, painfully long.  
minho clipped his seatbelt into place and sat back, moulding into the seat. "so?"  
"who was that?" hyunjin didn't move to start driving, opting to stare into minho's soul, who groaned loudly.  
"you're not gonna drive unless i tell you, are you?"  
there it was. that stupid, big grin. "of course not."

 

"alright," minho gave in, but only a little. "i'll tell you if you buy me a cat."  
not expecting such a thing, hyunjin barked out a laugh. "a cat?"  
"yeah, a cute cat."  
the brunet raised his eyebrows and took a glance at the apartment complex behind them, "you sure you haven't gone and got yourself a little kitty?" this earned a quick smack round the head. "fuck! sorry!"  
minho cracked his knuckles. "cat socks."  
hyunjin lowered his shoulders, "that's not so bad. deal."  
they shook hands. 

 

minho took a deep breath and began his story, "so i was at the club. alone, because my friend had left me."  
"inch arresting," hyunjin mumbled.  
"and i'm looking at the dance floor, and i see this really cute guy. he's dancing."  
"not as good as you?"  
minho pulled a face, "no one's as good as me." he started again before hyunjin could protest. "and then some dude comes up to me. i dunno how he got in, he looked young. but he says.." minho fumbled for words. "he says the guy's name is han jisung. they were friends, so, he knew.  
"so i decide to go over to jisung and we end up talking, i meet his friends and we go back to his place. i fell asleep so i stayed there the night, and now i'm here."

 

hyunjin stared at him for a few seconds, before sighing and starting to drive. minho resisted the urge to look back at jisung's apartment complex, knowing he'd feel disappointed if the boy wasn't watching him from the window. but now he'd never know.  
they drived quietly, accompanied by the car radio and the gentle thrumming of the car's engine. minho leaned his sore head against the window's cool surface and daydreamed of the pretty witch with green eyes. 

 

it was a good six minutes before they reached their shared apartment. hyunjin and minho had shared the place together for almost a year, previously owned by minho and his now ex, chan. it was strangely usual that when people broke up with their loved one, they completely cut off from them and hated them, even when the breakup wasn't bad or mutual.  
minho couldn't possibly wrap his head around this and neither could chan. even though they didn't love eachother like they did in high school anymore, they were still best friends and shared everything together. chan just moved out four months after the break to room with his other friend, woojin, and hyunjin jumped at the chance to live with minho. the two were like brothers, and even though hyunjin was strong and smart the elder felt a need to protect him, because he was also clingy and sweet and impossibly cute at times. 

 

"we're here!" hyunjin giggled, parking and hopping out the car quickly. minho frowned at his speed and excitement, only to look up and see jeongin, hanging outside his complex.  
minho stumbled out the car, shocked. "jeongin?" he called, watching as hyunjin greeted the boy so warmly. the younger looked up, equally surprised.  
"you know hyunjin hyung?"  
minho let out a stunned laugh. "he's my roommate."  
hyunjin looked between them, delighted. "are you two friends already?"  
"i.. i guess," minho replied when jeongin nodded, smiling brightly.  
"this is great! innie, come inside, it's freezing," hyunjin bundled the boy into the building and up the stairs, minho following tiredly.

 

"..and, you know, i just really think it's so cute how dr. melendez and dr. lim interact. they're competitive but caring, and, to be honest i ship the fuck out of them," hyunjin ranted, unlocking the door to their apartment.  
"i don't really watch medical shows," jeongin said, quietly. "gore kinda freaks me out."  
"cute!" hyunjin gushed, and flopped down onto the sofa. minho brushed past jeongin and went to his bedroom, closing the door and plugging in his phone to charge. as he did so, a message popped up. 

 

unknown: hi!! this is jisung, i forgot to ask you for your number so i hope you don't mind that i used my tv to find it out :D  
minho grinned as he saved he contact, and typed a reply. 

 

minho: it's fine jisung :)  
minho: when are you free next? 

jisungie 🐿: i can do tomorrow, thursday and friday  
jisungie 🐿: the other days i have uni courses or need to study

minho: cool, do u wanna come to my place tmrw at 5ish? we could watch tv or smn. but one that actually works  
minho: and you can meet my friend hyunjin if he's in 

jisungie 🐿: wow so smooth, hyung  
jisungie 🐿: and ofc that'll be fun 

minho: ikr  
minho: what did u save me as?  
minho: i have u as jisungie 🐿

jisungie 🐿: hyungie 🥰  
minho smiled like a maniac, feeling his heart strain in his chest.

jisungie 🐿: jk it's minho hyung 🤠

 

minho's smile lessened, just a little.

 

never mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was the chapter? did it live up to the sort of prologue i posted a while ago?  
> i hope it’s okay oof i’m really into the ideas and realm of this fic and am trying to improve my writing.  
> if you did enjoy, please give me a little kudos, and if you’re interested in the next chapter bookmark this fic! <3  
> and if you have any questions, comments or criticism i’ll read them in the comments below :D thank u


End file.
